


pink in the night

by bratzhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Jaemin is a soft boy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Underage Drinking, for like ten seconds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratzhyuck/pseuds/bratzhyuck
Summary: Jaemin can hear his heart breaking everytime Donghyuck kisses him.Or, five times Jaemin and Donghyuck had their first kiss and the one time it actually counts.





	pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i'd finish this in one go when i started it but,, here it is!! i'm terrible at writing kiss scenes i think you can tell, i just needed to get this out of my mind :P
> 
> (it's not proofread and it's 4am so ... sorry)
> 
> title is from pink in the night by mitski <3

#1

Jaemin likes school. He likes school because there, he can do collages or fill coloring books, he can run around with his friends and sometimes, they even bake cakes with the teacher.

He has lots of friends. It's not hard to make friends in elementary school and it's even easier in a town as small as the one Jaemin lives in so all the first garders are more or less friends.

Jaemin likes people, he always had. When his parents' friends come over, he likes to crawl in their lap to ask for hugs or rant to them about the last toy his mother just bought him. He likes the smiles he gets to see in return and the hands ruffling his hair gently.

Well, Jaemin thought he liked people but he only understands what "liking someone" means that day he falls flat on his face on the concrete of the school's playground.

He's running to catch his friends when someone passes by him and proceeds to shove his shoulder in the process, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. Jaemin just lies here for a second, wondering about what happened as he blinks when suddenly the pain begins to sting in his hands and his knees. He looks down and starts crying when he sees his knees red from the blood and brown from the dirt. It hurts and Jaemin can't do anything about it because his hands are also covered in dirt and probably scratched but that, Jaemin can't know because the tears in his eyes stop him from seeing anything else.

He's sobbing on the ground and just when he was about to start yelling for help because he can't get up and his whole body hurts, he sees a silhouette coming towards him through his tears. Jaemin blinks a couple of times to try make the tears go away and he recognizes Donghyuck, a boy from the classroom next door whom he believes had to do chores with him once.

Donghyuck crouches down, proceeding to sit on his knees and Jaemin manages to discern a panicked expression of the boy's face.

"I'm sorry, are you okay ?"

Jaemin nods but he's still crying so it can't be that convincing. Donghyuck grabs Jaemin's wrist which makes the younger boy winces in pain and the slightly older one shriek another "sorry" before he begins blowing softly on his hand. Jaemin's sobs slow down as he looks curiously at the other boy's doing. He doesn't know if it really soothes the injury but it doesn't sting as much so Jaemin gives him his other hand.

When Donghyuck judges he's done, he looks back at Jaemin's crying face and raises his own hands towards his cheeks to wipe his tears with his thumbs while muttering something about how "he shouldn't cry so much for a few scratches" but Jaemin can see the beginning of tears in the boy's eyes, threatening to fall at any of Jaemin's sobs.

Donghyuck gasps out of a sudden which makes Jaemin startles. "Your lip... It's bleeding."

Jaemin raises his hand to his mouth and brushes his fingers against his lower lip, indeed feeling something. When he removes his hand, he sees blood on his fingers and the tears are threatening to fall again because now, he can also feel pain in his mouth. He glances back at Donghyuck and his expression must have shown how shaken up he was because Donghyuck starts to panic again.

"No, don't cry, don't cry!" His eyes are shaky and his hands are hanging in the air between them, not knowing what to do. "Look, it's nothing!" He leand in and presses his lips gently on the bruise, on the corner of Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin grimaces but Donghyuck's touch is soft enough to not make him feel any pain, it feels just like a tiny sting.

Donghyuck moves back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before showing it to Jaemin. "You see? I removed all the blood, you're all healed!" He cracks a smile.

Jaemin presses his fingers against the corner of his mouth and feels Donghyuck's lips instead of blood.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Donghyuck asks. He's slightly frowning but there's the hint of a blush creeping on his face that Jaemin doesn't miss and he errupts into laughter as he shrugs.

Donghyuck laughs too, because Jaemin's laugh is light, it sounds like a song.

"Can you get up? Let's go get an adult." He doesn't wait for Jaemin's answer to put his arm around the boy's shoulders and indicate him to throw his arm around his waist.

Jaemin does as he's told and smiles when he looks at Donghyuck's profile, struggling to help him walk as their friends gather around them and ask what happened.

(They offer to help him but Donghyuck strongly refuses, saying he's got it and they're fine. Clearly, they're not, but Jaemin likes the feel of Donghyuck's arm around his shoulders so he doesn't say anything and keeps hopping silently on his less hurt leg.)

  
  


#2

When Jaemin enters middle school, he decides to join the drama club. First of all, because his mother insisted he did, she wanted him to have fun at school and try out new things and Jaemin wanted to make his mother happy. Second of all, because he likes acting. Actually, he first wanted to join the soccer club but there were only a few spots left and Jaemin doesn't like competition, so he turned to drama club, thinking it could be fun. Also, his best friend Renjun decided to join the club so Jaemin wouldn't be alone.

Renjun says it's bullshit and Jaemin is only joining because his crush Donghyuck yells to anyone who will listen that he's going to join the club and become an actor but Jaemin doesn't agree.

Jaemin and Donghyuck are friends, they mostly talk at school but they also hang out sometimes with the rest of their friends and it's nice, Donghyuck's nice. Renjun's just imagining things and he never listens when Jaemin tells him he definitely doesn't have a crush on Donghyuck. Instead, he rolls his eyes and ask him why Jaemin's blushing everytime Donghyuck does as much as smile at him then, if it's not a crush. Most often, that's when Jaemin starts hitting him with the nearest thing to him, a book, a pillow, or his hand if there's nothing else.

Jaemin didn't think he'd actually become involved in this club, but now it's May and he's hiding behind the curtains in a blue cheap prince costume his mother found on internet barely two weeks before the show, inhaling and exhaling until his heart finally calms down, but it doesn't.

He doesn't know how he ended up with the main role but he did and it would have been great if Donghyuck wasn't the other main role and their teacher decided it would be "extraordinary" (his words, not Jaemin's) if they shook things up and made the princess, another prince.

Don't get him wrong, Jaemin thought it was a good idea, he thought so even when he started reading the script and realized he had to hold hands with Donghyuck at some point, but when Renjun told him to go to page 25 between two chuckles, Jaemin undertsood it was not that great of an idea, because it was written black on withe that he had to  _kiss_ Donghyuck and for some reason, it didn't sit well with him.

Jaemin heard Renjun whisper "Good for you" as he laughed next to him but this time, Jaemin was too busy glancing at Donghyuck to actually care about his best friend. It looked like Donghyuck had not reached that part yet because he noticed Jaemin staring at him and flashed a big smile at him. Or maybe he had, because it didn't seem to bother him at all during rehearsals.

Jaemin managed to convince their teacher to not make them act out the kiss until the show, so rehearsals went quite well for the most part.

(Jaemin still felt awkward when they had to hold hands or say cheesy things to each other, because that's what it was, this play was cheesy but Donghyuck still gave it his all so Jaemin thought he owned him to at least do his best in return. Jaemin knew it was acting, he knew it was a script written out but Donghyuck's eyes looked so sincere and his words were filled with sugar and butterflies, it was hard for Jaemin to not stutter while saying his lines. Donghyuck was just a very good actor.)

But one day, as Jaemin was walking out the auditorium, Donghyuck grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Jaemin!"

Jaemin turned around and tilted his head, silently asking what was up.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jaemin glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and nodded, judging he had enough time before his next class. (Or that he could come in a bit late anyway.)

"Does it bother you? To act with me, I mean." Donghyuck said. His words were nervous, but he didn't look like it at all. Donghyuck never looked nervous, he was always overflowing with confidence which was another thing that Jaemin admired about him.

"No? Why would you think so?" Jaemin chuckles, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I mean the kissing stuff and all."

Oh.

Jaemin tightened his hold on his backpack's strap and tried to smile to hide his uneasiness. He opened his mouth to answer but he realized he didn't know what to say so he closed it back. Did it bother him? Was it bother he felt?

"I don't know if it's because you feel uncomfortable kissing me or it's kissing a boy that, I don't know,  _disguts_ you..."

"No! No, not at all." Jaemin interupted him without thinking. Donghyuck's eyes widened a bit, not used to the kind Jaemin yelling but he stayed shut anyway, waiting for Jaemin to continue. "I'm not disgusted."

Jaemin didn't know why he didn't want to kiss Donghyuck, maybe it was because he never had his first kiss, maybe it was because there was ten pairs of eyes watching them and Jaemin's shy but somehow, Jaemin could feel it was not due to any of these reasons.

"I'm not disgusted, Donghyuck, really, I promise, it's just..." He bit his lower lip, trying to think of the best words to say. "I just feel uncomfortable with everyone watching." Jaemin lied.

"But there's gonna be a lot more than ten persons watching us in May." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Yeah, but, you know, it's not the same, in the heat of the moment and all." Jaemin laughed awkwardly but it seemed to work because Donghyuck giggled back.

"Okay, I'll let you off but promise to do it for real during the play?"

"Promise."

So yes, Jaemin officialy agreed to it but now that the teacher's in front of them doing his little motivational speech backstage and warning them that there's only five minutes before they have to get in position, Jaemin's not so confident anymore.

He's thought about it for the past few days (actually, he's thought about it ever since he read the damned words back in October) and he managed to tell himself he was ready, despite Renjun teasing him at every occasion he got, making Jaemin's self-confidence go downhill.

However, the second he set eyes on Donghyuck at rehearsals a few hours before, he felt his legs go weak and his heartbeat fasten.

"I can't do it." Jaemin whispers to Renjun who's trying his best to button his shirt.

"What?" He says and it sounds muffled because of his hat between his teeth.

"Kissing Donghyuck. I can't."

Renjun looks up from his shirt and sees Jaemin looking anxiously around while fidgeting with his bracelet, a habit he got over the years when he's nervous. Renjun takes his hat and puts it on his lap, grabbing Jaemin by the shoulder, forcingly making him look at him.

"Listen Jaemin, there's nothing to worry about, it's your friend-"

"Precisely! He's my  _friend_ , I can't just-"

"I said listen." Renjun squishes his cheeks between his hands so Jaemin can't talk anymore. "It's not even going to last five seconds, it'll be over before you know it. Also, he's the one who has to kiss you, you literally don't have to do anything. And if you're worried because Donghyuck's your crush and-"

"Shut up!" Jaemin puts his hand over Renjun's mouth. "He could hear you!"

"Oh? Why is it a problem if it's not true anyway?" Renjun removes Jaemin's hand and smirks.

Jaemin was about to say something back to his best friend but suddenly, Donghyuck popped out of nowhere. "What are you two talking about ?"

"Nothing!" Both of them answered, Renjun with a wide smile on his face and Jaemin trying to make a face as unsuspicious as he could which was difficult with Renjun's hands still pressing his cheeks.

Donghyuck chuckled. "It's time to go."

Jaemin sighed.

The play went well. Surprisingly well, considering the amount of people who still didn't know their lines a week ago or the cheap set but no one did any mistake and they landed safely to the last scene.

Jaemin tries his best to deliver his lines correctly while Donghyuck is, as always, stunning, and they get closer and closer until it's their last dialogue. It's nothing exceptional, they've said those words countless times before but still, it feels different when Donghyuck says "I love you" while looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you too." Jaemin says, the hint of a smile on his face and before he can even process it, Donghyuck's raising a hand to his cheek and bends his head slightly before closing his eyes and putting his lips on Jaemin's.

Renjun was right, it doesn't last for more than a second and when Jaemin opens back his eyes he didn't realize he had shut, the curtains are close and he can only hear the audience's cheering (he's pretty sure he hears his mother scream his name) and there's a smiling Donghyuck in front of him. His eyes are still fixated on Jaemin but now they're full of stars and his smile displays his teeth in a way that looks like he's on the verge of exploding into laughter.

Shit.

Maybe Jaemin has a crush.

  
  


#3

During their last year of middle school, they all go to the public swimming pool.

They wanted to go to the beach but it was too far and none of them had neither the money nor their parents' okay to take the bus for three hours by themselves so they settled for the pool which was still nice because it was outdoor.

Jaemin's feeling happy because the weather is sunny and he's surrounded by all his friends, and his friends' friends and everyone looks happy so Jaemin feels great.

Everything's perfect, except Jaemin doesn't know how to swim.

He can floats but he prefers to stay by the pool's edge, just in case. Renjun suggested he wore water wings but Jaemin had just glared at him, making the Chinese boy laugh.

Jaemin likes going to the swimming pool, it's just he never had the chance to learn swimming when he was a kid and he feels it'd be weird to take lessons now, he doesn't want to end up with five years-olds. He doesn't think it's necessary for him to know how to swim too, he enjoys being in the water but that's it. He could learn just so his friends would stop teasing him, though.

"Look who's here." Renjun says, drawing Jaemin's attention to the poolside, meters away from their deckchairs.

"Who?" Jaemin asks even though he knows very well who Renjun is talking about.

Renjun rolls his eyes. "Duh. Donghyuck."

"Yeah but he's always been here. I mean we said hello to him in the changing rooms, you forgot?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

"You're so dense Jaemin!" Renjun gets up and grabs Jaemin's wrist to get him to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin stutters, never completely sure of what Renjun had in his mind.

"I'm helping you Jaemin, trust me." Renjun turns around and puts his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating maybe. It kind of works because Jaemin chuckles nervously before taking a step back.

"I don't need  _help_ , there's no-"

He doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence because suddenly he slips and falls into the water.

When he wakes up, although his vision is still blurry, he sees Renjun's worried look but most importantly Donghyuck's face impossibly close to him for some reason he doesn't get until he regains consciousness completely a few seconds later and understand he's giving him mouth-to-mouth when he feels Donghyuck's lips against his.

Jaemin's eyes widen and he pushes the boy's chest slightly to let him know he's awake. Donghyuck withdraws and when his eyes meet Jaemin's now open ones he sighs in relief.

"Thank God."

Jaemin leans on his elbows and coughs all the water left in his throat and lungs. It makes him feel a bit dizzy so he closes his eyes to recover and when he opens them, Renjun has his hand on his neck.

"Are you okay?"

Jaemin laughs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

It's not the first time Jaemin almost drowns. He wouldn't say he's used to it, and he still hates the feeling of being trapped under the water, not being able to call for help and slowly feel his breath being taken away, it scares him. But Jaemin doesn't want to scare his friends.

He hears Renjun ranting about how he should never scare him like that again, especially if he's going to act like nothing happened after he thought his friend would die, but Jaemin's looking at Donghyuck, still by his side, his chest rising and falling fast as he breathes heavily. His mouth is slightly open, and he's looking at Jaemin too.

Jaemin flashes him a smile and Donghyuck licks his lips before smiling back at him.

Jaemin gulps.

  
  


#4

High school is not as cool as everyone said it would be, Jaemin finds out.

The classes are boring and a lot harder than in middle school, the school's bigger with lots of people Jaemin has never seen from neighbor towns and the cafetaria food sucks.

Everyday is the same and Jaemin thinks he would die of boredom if Renjun wasn't in his class, which is why he's actually excited when they're both invited to a party.

It's Jeno's party, the good-looking guy who grew amazingly popular in high school. Jaemin knows Jeno, they're not exactly friend but they've hung out together a couple of times before, he's very nice and he has a picture of his cats in his phone case.

("Aren't you allergic to cats?" Renjun asked, surprised at the revelation Jeno owned not one but three cats.

"Yes?" Jeno answered, blinking in confusion.

Jeno saw no problem in having three cats when you're allergic to cats in the first place and Renjun suddenly felt dumb with his question, so he just nodded in understanding with Jaemin.)

"How are you gonna dress ?" Renjun asks Jaemin when they're at his house, getting ready for the party.

"Does it matter?" Jaemin asks back, glancing at his friend on the floor next to his bed.

"Donghyuck will be there."

Jaemin bites the inside of his mouth. If Jeno's a popular guy who loves cats, he's first and foremost Donghyuck's best friend. They've known each other since they were born and they  _always_ hang out together, you can never see one without the other. If Jeno holds a party, Donghyuck's the first person invited.

"So what?" Jaemin laughs, trying to make himself look composed.

"Come on, you're still denying you have a thing for him?" Renjun complains.

Jaemin doesn't answer because he's a bad liar.

When they arrive at Jeno's house, there's already a lot of people. Jaemin's jaw drops because he knew Jeno's house was huge but he didn't think it was actually big enough to welcome almost the whole school. They could hear the music from down the street and Jaemin joked the police could come so Renjun told him to not jinkx it.

Jeno opens the door for them and immediatly smiles when he sees them despite having last seen them months ago, if the math class he shares with Renjun doesn't count. Jaemin understands why Jeno is so popular.

The house is packed with people and Jaemin feels excitement run down his spine. He's never been to a party before but if they're all like Jeno's, Jaemin thinks he could like them.

After a few hours and a couple of drinks Renjun handed him asking him to trust him, Jaemin finds himself sitting down with some people he recognizes, some he doesn't, to play a game of truth or dare.

Renjun's on his right side and he seems a lot less tipsy than Jaemin who's not handling alcohol very well. Renjun teases him he's only drank two cups including one he ended up throwing away in the sink so Jaemin asks him where he even learnt to mix drinks. Renjun shrugs and says his cousins in China like drinking.

The game's fun at first, Jaemin gets to witness Renjun do a hand stand for five minutes (he didn't know it was possible without dying but here they are) and Jeno drink a weird mix Jaemin would have never wanted to even just touch, until the bottle lands on him and all eyes are fixated on him. Jaemin chooses truth because he feels too dizzy to get up and actually do anything. Also, it's not like he has anything to hide to these people.

"Would you date someone here?"

Jaemin hears Renjun scoff next to him but Jaemin's not thinking straight.

"Yes." He giggles, his throat still hot from the alcohol he drank before. He frowns, thinking the effect should be gone by now but before he can say anything the bottle is spinning again and Donghyuck excitedly yells "Dare!"

"You're screwed." Jeno laughs but Donghyuck shrugs.

"Kiss the person you think is the prettiest here."

Jaemin thought Donghyuck would complain but no, not Donghyuck. Donghyuck's always confident. He gets up on his knees and looks around the people sitting. Jaemin doesn't even have the time to feel his heart ache because Donghyuck's eyes stop on him and he smiles.

"Jaemin, come here!"

There's a silence during which Jaemin looks at Renjun who's almost dying of laughter at this point and then at Donghyuck who doesn't bat an eye until Jeno speaks up. "I mean, facts."

Everyone slowly agrees but Jaemin can't think of anything so Donghyuck is the one who gets up walks to him. He squats to be at Jaemin's eye level and grins. "Come on, it's not like we've never done it before."

Jaemin knows Donghyuck is teasing but he can't stop the heat in his cheeks and when everyone around goes "oooh" Jaemin shushes them. "Definitely not what you're all thinking about."

Donghyuck puts his hand on Jaemin's cheek to make him look at him while keeping that same unwavering smile that is starting to annoy Jaemin, which is exactly what he would have told him if Donghyuck had not leaned in and pressed his lips against Jaemin's.

It lasts for more than a second. It's not just a simple smack like that one time in middle school but it's nothing too much either. Donghyuck's touch is light, on his cheek and on his lips which makes Jaemin yearn for more and unconsciouly, he tilts his head so he's in a more comfortable position and presses further into the kiss. Donghyuck's taken aback, Jaemin can feel it and in fear of him pulling away, Jaemin slips his hand on Donghyuck's nape to bring him closer. But Donghyuck doesn't pull away, instead his bites his lower lip softly which sends shivers down Jaemin's spine.

Then in a second, they're not kissing anymore but Donghyuck's looking at him with wide eyes and Jaemin eyes his lips, a bit more swollen, and a bit redder which makes him smile. For the first time in all the years Jaemin has known Donghyuck, he sees discomposure on his face.

However, his same confident smile is back in a second and he goes back to his seat without a word. The others are all cheering for them but Jaemin's eyes can't leave Donghyuck who's not looking at him for once. The game goes on but Jaemin's head hurts so he tells Renjun and they leave. Jaemin can't see Donghyuck's eyes following him to the door.

  
  


#5

"Come on, you need to help me."

"And why would I do that, Donghyuck?" Jaemin closes his locker's door before leaning his side on it and closing his arms on his chest, looking straight at a pleading Donghyuck.

"I told you why! I told this girl I was dating you but she didn't believe me and now she wants some kind of proof, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"But why did you even tell her you were dating  _me_ ? No offense but we're not the closest friends, I get why she doesn't believes you."

"Full offense taken, I consider us  _close_ friends thank you." Jaemin raises a brow at that because even if they're indeed friends, they don't hang out together much and Donghyuck has many other friends he sees much more than Jaemin. "And I don't know why I said your name, she was asking me tons of questions and you're the first person that popped up in my mind! Also, she saw us kissing last year."

Jaemin blushes at the mention of the infamous party and clears his throat. "And what does that have to do with you lying about our relationship?"

"I don't know, I thought that made the story believable but I guess not."

The bell rings and Jaemin sighs. "Why do you even want me to do?"

"We just need to hold hands or shit once in front of her and she'll leave me alone, promise."

Jaemin grumbles and rubs his temples. "Fine. Once."

"Great! Meet me at the school field after last period, I have soccer practice and she has cheerleading practice, she'll be there." Donghyuck smiles happily over having convinced Jaemin.

Jaemin rolls his eyes at the boy's words but nods anyway.

Once. He can do that, right ?

Jaemin recounts his conversation with Donghyuck to Renjun quickly to explain to him why he can't walk home with him today and Renjun scoffs. "Sure. Good luck with your lover boy."

When Jaemin arrives to the field, he doesn't spot Donghyuck immediatly because all the boys are wearing the same clothes but he finally notices his brown bouncy hair after some time. He thinks about calling out his name but he doesn't want to draw attention to himself so he decides to sit on the bench and wait for Donghyuck to remember his little plan.

Donghyuck doesn't remember for two hours.

Jaemin was starting to doze off so he doesn't hear the coach blow his whistle indicating they can catch a ten minutes break nor does he hear Donghyuck running to him until he practically yells in his ear.

"Oh my God, Jaemin I'm so sorry I completely forgot!"

Jaemin startles and snaps his head up, meeting eyes with a sorry-looking Donghyuck, hair messy from the running and the wind.

Jaemin shrugs. "It's okay."

There's a silence during which both of them don't say anything but also don't look away from each other so Jaemin decides to break it. "So? You're going to do anything or I can go?"

"No, sorry, wait!" Donghyuck grabs Jaemin's hands in his own making them hang awkwardly between them with Jaemin sitting and Donghyuck standing.

Jaemin lets out a small laugh at the unlikehood of the situation.

"Who even is the girl who likes you?" He scans the group of cheerleaders still practing choreography on the other side of the field. "Is it Kyunghee?" He chuckles at the thought. "Because she-"

His words are cut off by Donghyuck's lips on his. Jaemin makes a noise of surprise and unconsciously holds Donghyuck's hands a bit more tighter, feeling his whole body become tense. It's different than any of the kisses they've shared again, Donghyuck feels urgent, nervous. Part of Jaemin wants to push Donghyuck away because he knows it's wrong, Donghyuck's probably doing it to make this girl believe him and if he even chose Jaemin in the first place, it's because he's kissed him so many times before he doesn't even feel anything doing so, and that hurts. But the other part of Jaemin just wants to pull Donghyuck closer, he wants to kiss Donghyuck again and again because that's the only thing that makes him feel that way, lightheaded, exhilarated, wanted.

In the end, he pushes Donghyuck away and tries not to reach for his lips again.

("What, he kissed you? Again?"

"I know! I'm so... So... Infuriated!" Jaemin says, pacing in front of Renjun lying in his bed, his phone on his side after he threw it when Jaemin burst in his room, muttering things under his breath.

Renjun laughs and Jaemin glares at him because literally nothing is funny about the situation he's in. "Dude, he likes you."

"No! No he doesn't and that's the worst part! He just used me! And you know what's funny ?" Jaemin sneers. "Kyunghee didn't even see it!"

"So it was Kyunghee."

Jaemin grabs Renjun's pillow and throws it at his face.)

  
  


+1

Jaemin ignores Donghyuck calling after him in the hallways because it's eight in the morning and there's no way he's dealing with this right now.

Turns out Donghyuck has other plans for him because he grabs his backpack and pulls Jaemin to him, forcing him to turn around and look at him.

"I've been calling you for like ten minutes."

"Oh really?" Jaemin fakes surprise without much commitment but if Donghyuck notices it, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Can you meet me after school? At the gates or wherever, I can walk you home too if you don't want to come home late." Donghyuck looks up at him, his eyes filled with hope.

It's suspicious, Jaemin knows it's suspicious but he's also curious so he shrugs. "Sure."

Jaemin has almost forgotten about it when he reaches the gates and Donghyuck appears out of nowhere making Jaemin almost have a heart attack.

"Renjun's not here?"

"Art club."

Donghyuck nods and they begin to walk.

They're silent again but this time Jaemin's determined not to speak first. He's still mad at Donghyuck and he's not going to be the one to make the first step towards him.

Luckily Donghyuck starts talking.

"So the thing is, first I wanted to apologize for you know, the other day." Donghyuck's fidgeting with his sleeves and Jaemin hums in answer. "I know I shouldn't have done that but she told me she wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't so... I didn't think about your feelings and I'm sorry."

Jaemin tenses up. His feelings? Does Donghyuck knows he likes him? Jaemin knows there have been some rumors since their kiss last year that spread even more after almost all of Donghyuck's team saw them at the field a few days ago but he thought he was doing a pretty good job at denying them and hiding his feelings.

"I mean, maybe you like someone or you could even be _ dating _ someone -which would like, sucks- but I only thought of myself so-"

"Why would it sucks?" Jaemin stops in his tracks.

"What?" Donghyuck stops too, a bit ahead of him.

"You said it'd suck. If I was dating someone. Why?" Jaemin's hands are tightly clasped around his backpack's straps.

Donghyuck slightly frowns. "Because I like you." He tilts his head. "I thought I made that pretty clear."

Jaemin almost chokes on his own saliva. He scoffs and moves to his side in order to clear the passage for someone blocked behind him.

"Excuse me but when exactly did we establish you liked me?"

Donghyuck looks completely confused now but Jaemin guesses he looks just the same so he can't quite question his bewilderment.

"I kissed you like, three times. Friends don't really kiss each other." Donghyuck answers before letting out a confused laugh.

"It was five times." Jaemin blushes when he realizes he just let Donghyuck know he's been counting and remembers everything. "And none of them was really a kiss."

"Okay maybe that time at the pool doesn't count." Donghyuck agrees. "But I meant it the other times."

"One of them was literally us dressed up as princes."

"Doesn't mean I didn't mean it." Donghyuck shrugs.

Jaemin feels his heartbeat fasten his pace as he slowly realizes what Donghyuck's telling him.

"You like me?" He says in a breath.

"You're making it embarassing." Donghyuck scratches his nape before nodding. "But yeah. I have for some time."

Jaemin doesn't register his heart beating in his ears or his face feeling a lot hotter than it should, because he walks the few steps that separate him from Donghyuck and grabs his face between his hands before leaning in. And when their lips are just milimeters away from crashing against each other, Jaemin takes a second to look at Donghyuck flustered face and eyes fluttering shut.

This is their best first kiss yet, Jaemin thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
